


A Little Worry

by writingonpostcards



Series: 10k Posts Giveaway [17piesinseptember] [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pushing Daisies References, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Written for my10k posts giveaway on TumblrPrompt: Found a Fluff/Angst prompt list, and this one stood out-“I’m better, now that you’re here.” Maybe one of them had a bad day/ is sick.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: 10k Posts Giveaway [17piesinseptember] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472468
Comments: 25
Kudos: 139





	A Little Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisykatiereads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisykatiereads/gifts).

Bitty wakes to the sound of his phone ringing. It takes a few seconds to register that  _ is  _ what he's hearing because his head feels heavy and his brain takes a while to start processing.

Jack's name is on his phone screen. Bitty sees the time and swears.

"Hello," Bitty croaks.

"Are you alright?” Jack asks him immediately. “You missed our Skype time"

"I'm so sorry, sweetpea." Bitty pushes himself up in bed and reaches for his still-open laptop from where it’s slipped onto Jack's side of the bed. "Do you have time still to talk?"

"Are you alright, Bits?” Jack repeats. “Your voice sounds funny."

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just been feeling tired today. I must have fallen asleep. Ah, crap," Bitty says, trying the power button. "Laptop's dead."

“That’s fine. We can just talk. Hearing your voice is enough.”

Bitty ruins the moment by sneezing.

“Sounds like you’re getting sick,” Jack points out.

“Gosh, I hope not,” Bitty groans, using the back of his hand to try and gage his own temperature. “I hate bein’ sick.”

“I know, bud, I know.”

Bitty sneezes again and reaches for a tissue to blow his nose. “I wish you were here,” he tells Jack. “The bed is too big without your body in it.”

Jack laughs quietly. “And these hotel beds are cold without you.”

“Oh lordy, you’re gonna make me cry. I could really use a Jack hug right now, or some of that soup you made me last time I was sick.”

“I’ll be back in two days,” Jack reminds him. “I’ll make you the soup as soon as I get home.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Thanks, Jack.”

“And you promise to keep your fluids up, eh?”

Bitty smiles at Jack’s fussing. “I promise.”

“And don’t go in to work if you’re worse in the morning.”

“Long as you don’t stay up all night worryin’ about me.”

“When you’re dropping your g’s this much I’m allowed a little worry.”

“Don’t chirp,” Bitty reprimands, weakly, moving his laptop to the floor and lying back down.

“I would never.” With his eyes shut, Bitty can hear Jack’s smile.

-

Two days later, Jack keeps his promise to make Bitty soup. It’s almost too flavoured for Bitty to handle, but he drinks all of the small serve Jack dished out for him and then lies back down as far as he can, what with the several pillows beneath him.

“Feeling better today?” Jack asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bitty smiles lazily up at Jack. “I’m better now that you’re here.”

Jack presses the back of his hand to Bitty’s head and frowns. “Your temperature is pretty high. You look more pale than when we skyped this morning.”

“Jack,” Bitty whines. “Let me have this.”

“Of course. Sorry.” Jack replaces his hand with a damp washcloth, smoothing it across Bitty’s fevered forehead. “I’ve just never seen you this bad.”

“Please don’t break up with me because you’re seeing me at my worst,” Bitty pleads, which begins a fit of coughing long and loud and violent enough to dislodge the cloth Jack just put on him.

Jack passes him his water bottle when it’s over. “Bits, if this is your worst, you have nothing to worry about. I’m not going anywhere.”

Bitty groans, falling back against the pillows. “Stop being sweet and sappy when I can’t kiss you.”

“I can kiss you though,” Jack says, before leaning down to press his lips to Bitty’s forehead. They feel cold which is just one more entry on Bitty’s list of things that mean he’s really, really sick. Jack probably shouldn’t be in the same room with him, but with the limited energy Bitty has right now, he’s not going to waste it convincing Jack of that.

“There. Is that good enough?” Jack asks of the kiss.

Bitty smiles as big as he can manage. “Yes. Thank you.”

Jack puts the cloth back over Bitty’s forehead. “Tomorrow, if you’re better, I’ll get the plastic wrap out and we can do a [Pushing Daisies, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQMTIhoa6i8)if you like.”

Bitty laughs weakly. “I love you, Jack. Really, a lot.”

Jack smiles softly at Bitty. “I love you too, bud.”

“And I really do feel better now that you’re here.”

-

Bitty wakes up the next morning to the sound of Jack singing in the shower. He smiles, hearing the familiar lyrics. As has become routine the past few mornings, he takes stock of how he feels and is pleasantly surprised that he actually does feel better. Maybe having Jack back from his roadie is the cure.

He gets out of bed, finishes the bottle of water on his bedside table, then heads into the kitchen for something before retreating to the ensuite bathroom.

He lifts himself up onto the counter and watches Jack rinse shampoo from his hair, still singing. Bitty breathes in the steamy air through his nose and takes a second to marvel that he can.

Bitty waits until Jack shuts the water off before saying good morning.

"Bits. Morning. Did I wake you?" Jack grabs his towel off the hanger.

"No. You didn't."

"How are you feeling?" Jack asks, drying off in the shower cubical as normal, though Bitty still reminds him occasionally that that is what the bathmat is for.

Bitty holds up the roll of plastic wrap he brought in from the kitchen and grins at Jack.

Jack laughs. The sound echoes off the tiles. He wraps the towel around his waist and steps out onto the bathmat and across the room to Bitty.

Bitty tears a sheet of plastic wrap off and holds it in front of his face. Jack puts his hands either side of Bitty's hips and leans down to kiss Bitty lightly over the plastic barrier.

Pushing Daisies has given Bitty an unrealistic expectation of how romantic the sensation of kissing someone through a sheet of plastic is, but after a week without kissing Jack, it's enough to get his toes curling. He goes in for a second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You should now go watch [this 20 second clip from Pushing Daisies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQMTIhoa6i8) that I ripped off. I just re-watched and gave myself sappy heart palpitations. (Short backstory, they can’t touch or else she dies; hence the plastic wrap.)
> 
> Subscribe to the series so you don't miss any! They'll also be posted to [tumblr](https://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort.](https://www.pillowfort.social/writingonpostcards)
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers, [notenoughgatorade](http://notenoughgatorade.tumblr.com/) and [bitty-smol](https://bitty-smol.tumblr.com/).


End file.
